


Envy

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She wasn't used to wanting who she couldn't have.





	Envy

She watched them with longing, she watched her with hunger. She watched her gaze at him with love and it  _ hurt _ . She wasn’t used to wanting who she couldn’t have. 

 

Clary was a bright spot in her life, a beautiful whirlwind of passion and chaos. She made rooms shine, she made Isabelle feel more alive than she ever had. She was what she had always wanted to have, gave her feelings she had never thought possible. She burned with desire, she burned with envy. 

 

She loved her, she loved her, she loved her. And she could never, ever, have her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
